


The Way He Looks At Her

by Aeiouna



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	The Way He Looks At Her

I hate the way he looks at her.

There's a passion in it. He gets this look in his eye and it, it makes me sick. When people ask, I pull the "protective cousin" card, the "formal rivals" card, the "he still can't be trusted" card. Protective cousin? Where did I pull that out of? Everyone knows Gwen can take care of herself. She doesn't need me watching over her.

It doesn't matter anyway. It's a lie. All of it's a lie.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged it off when he made that smarmy, "I'll follow you anywhere" comment. I nearly punched him when he suggested him and her go alone.

I hate the way he looks at her.

It makes me think he's in it for her. He's quick to protect her, and only does the same for me if she glares at him.

I hate the way he looks at her.

I wish he'd look at me the same way.


End file.
